


Hold me closer tiny dancer

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Significant Other Lucas Sinclair, Lumax feels, POV Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Prom, Romance, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28743165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Max smiled at Lucas as she saw him through the dim yet colorful lights. He held out his hand and said “You wanna dance.” Her smile grew even bigger and she said “You bet stalker.”
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair
Kudos: 3





	Hold me closer tiny dancer

**Author's Note:**

> I hope that you enjoy this story.

Max smiled at Lucas as she saw him through the dim yet colorful lights. He held out his hand and said “You wanna dance.” Her smile grew even bigger and she said “You bet stalker.”

It was their senior prom and Max was very grateful that they had made it this far. The song ‘Tiny Dancer was playing’. It is her mother's favorite song, Max remembered how back when her parents were together they used to dance to this all of the time in their living room.

But Max knew that she and Lucas would last forever unlike her parents.

This was the third dance that they had been to together. The first one had been the snowball the second one had been homecoming and this was the third on. 

She thought back to when they had first gotten together and they had fought and broken up a lot. They had both matured so much since then, but that was how life was is it not, people grow and change and mature.

Some people grow apart and some people grow together, she and Lucas had grown closer.

She rested her head on Lucas' shoulder and she was struck by how similar this was to the snowball.

“Hey stalker.”

“Yeah Max.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped that you liked reading this story, please comment and tell me what you think.


End file.
